Le bleu du ciel!
by CaskettGSRSmacAndOTHERs
Summary: Quand Jane veux avancer dans la vie


Le bleu du ciel.

Lundi 6 novembre, 22h, Austin

Dans les bureaux du FBI il n'y avait plus âme qui vive, enfin si on ne compte pas L'agent Teresa Lisbon et son consultants Patrick Jane.

Lisbon finissait de rédiger le rapport de sa dernière affaire, lui était dans son canapé.

Lisbon ayant fini ses rapport, prend son sac et sa veste et sort de son bureau en le fermant a clé, passant devant Jane :

Lisbon :Bonne nuit Jane

Jane :Ah bonne nuit Lisbon, mais dites moi, puis-je vous inviter a dîner vendredi soir ?

Lisbon :Euh … Oui si vous voulez

Jane :D'accord

Jane avait le sourire, se sourire qui faisait fondre Lisbon.

Il était heureux, sa faisait quelques temps qu'il avait remarquer que la jeune femme ne le laissait pas indifférent, a chaque fois qu'elle partait il n'attendait que le lendemain pour pouvoir la revoir, il pensait a elle sans arrêt, et il rêvait d'un avenir incertain avec elle.

Lisbon enfin chez elle, était prête a aller se coucher, mais une question lui trottait encore en tête, Pourquoi Jane l'as inviter a dîner elle, elle qui pensait que Jane était attirer par l'agent Fisher.

Elle se coucha se soir la avec un immense sourire.

Vendredi 10 novembre 17h

Lisbon était dans son bureau a attendre Jane qui devait venir la chercher, pour aller au restaurant, elle avait revêtu une petite robe simple, noir remontant au dessus des genoux a boutonnière sur le devant, elle avait remonter ses cheveux en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait un quelques mèche rebelles, et s'était maquiller légèrement. Quand elle vu arriver Jane, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avait revêtu un jean délaver et un polo noir assez moulant pour laisser apercevoir ses muscle quelle ne croyait pas si développer.

Jane :Whoua Lisbon vous êtes Magnifique

Lisbon :Ah oui ? Merci, vous êtes pas mal non plus Jane, dit elle en rougissant

Jane :On y va ?

Lisbon :Oui je vous suit

Jane :Oh faite c'est moi qui conduit, au volant de ma nouvelle voiture

Lisbon :Vous avez acheter une nouvelle voiture ?

Jane :Oui, javait envie de changement

Ils partirent tout les deux sur le parking du FBI où les attendait une sublime Audi A8, Lisbon resta bouche bée devant le nouveau joujou de son consultant.

Jane :Alors vous montez ?

Lisbon :Oui j'arrive

Dans la voiture, les deux occupant parles de tout et de rien, au bout de 20 minutes ils arrive a un restaurant surplombant la plage. Une fois a table et leur repas commander Lisbon posa la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il sont partie :

Lisbon :Jane pourquoi m'avez vous invitez au restaurant ?

Jane :Je ne répondrait que quand tu m'auras tutoyer et que tu m'appelleras par mon prénom.

Lisbon :Patrick pourquoi m'as tu invité a dîner ?

Jane :Parce que je veux tourner la page et je veux commencer par mon cœur

Lisbon :Comment ça ?

Leurs commandes arrivent :

Jane :Et bien voit-tu depuis pas mal de temps, je ne cesse de pensez a une femme, je veux la toucher, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, lui faire comprendre que je veux plus que de l'amitié

Lisbon :C'est l'agent Fisher n'est ce pas, demanda t-elle en perdant son sourire

Jane :Non ça n'est pas l'agent Fisher sinon ça serait elle que j'aurai invité se soir

Lisbon recracha l'eau qu'elle venait de prendre au visage de Jane :

Lisbon :Attend une minute, tu parle de moi la ?

Jane :Oui tu voit une autre personne avec nous ?

Lisbon :Non mais je croyait que tu en pinçait pour Kim, tu es tout le temps avec elle, tu rigole avec elle et tout

Jane :Je rigole avec elle car elle m'as demander de savoir se que Cho pense d'elle

Lisbon :Fisher et amoureuse de Cho ?

Jane :Oui mais ne dit pas que je te l'ai dit surtout.

Une fois toute les information arriver a son cerveau Lisbon sourie de toutes ses dents :

Lisbon :Alors Patrick laisse moi te dire quelques chose, si ton cœur veux savoir se que le miens ressent, alors je vais le lui dire, depuis le jour où je t'es vu arriver dans mon équipe, il a voulu t'étriper, je te détestais, avec tes gamineries qui me donnait encore plus de travaille que je n'en avait déjà, mais depuis se jour aussi, j'ai retrouver le sourire que javait avant que ma mère ne décède, je n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant que tu n'arrive, et mon cœur ne battait pas aussi fort que depuis que tu es dans mes environs, alors oui je t'es détester au début mais je n'ai pas su empêcher mon cœur de t'aimer depuis le début et je ne l'empêcherait pas de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Jane :Whoua, Je .. Je ne m'attendait pas a toute une déclaration, mais je … Je t'aime aussi et je t'ai aimer depuis le premier jour, mais je n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de Angela et Charlotte mais maintenant que c'est fait j'ai une question. Est ce que tu …. veux sortir avec moi ? Je sais ça fait adolescent mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre autrement

Lisbon :Alors Patrick pour te répondre Oui je veux bien sortir avec toi

Et la sans attendre Jane se lève et vient embrasser Lisbon de tout son amour.

Une fois sortie du restaurant, Jane et Lisbon se promène sur la plage, main dans la main, et s'embrassant de temps a autre.

En ramenant Lisbon chez elle, Jane ne voulait pas la laisser mais ne voulait pas la forcer si elle ne voulait prendre son temps.

Lisbon :Tu veux rentrer ?

Jane :Oui je veux bien.

Une fois devant la porte de la maison de Lisbon le temps que celle-ci trouve ses clé dans son sac, Jane se plaça derrière elle et l'enlace de ses grand bras et lui embrasse le cou. Lisbon qui ne s'attendait pas a sa, sursauta et se raidit, mais en s'entant les baiser brûlant d'amour de Jane dans son cou relâcha ses muscle et bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane, une fois rentrer :

Lisbon :Thé ou bière ?

Jane :Bière s'il te plaît

Lisbon :D'accort je te ramène sa

Jane :Merci, après que Lisbon lui ai donner sa bière

Lisbon se plaça dans les bras de Jane, et l'embrassa, une fois les rafraîchissement fini, Jane pris le visage de Lisbon entre ses mains, et l'embrassa a en prendre haleine, tout en continuant de s'embrasser les deux montèrent dans la chambre. Arrivés a la porte de la chambre de Lisbon, Jane n'avait déjà plus son polo, ouvrit la porte non sans difficulté en ayant celle qu'il aime dans ses bras, et enfin rentrer dans la chambre la referme d'un léger coup de pied. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à ce que Lisbon sente la douceur du matelas contre ses genoux, elle se laissa tomber et entraîna Jane dans sa chute, celui ci tomba sur Lisbon qui fût prise d'un fou rire et Jane la suivit en se relevant sur ses avant bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Leurs fou rire fini, les yeux de Lisbon se fondent dans l'océan noir de désir de Jane qui se penche pour pouvoir écraser ses lèvre sur celle de l'amour de sa vie. Jane promena ses lèvres sur la peau blanche du cou de Lisbon, puis commença doucement a déboutonner sa robe et ses lèvres suivent l'ouverture de sa robe jusqu'au dernier bouton, puis la soulevas un peu pour pouvoir lui enlever entièrement, Lisbon se retrouve en sous vêtement devant le regard gourmand de Jane. Lisbon trouve injuste que Jane soit plus vêtue qu'elle, elle descend ses mains qui étaient jusque la dans les boucle blonde de son chéri, jusqu'au bouton de jean de Jane, non sans mal elle arrive a le déboutonner et a ouvrir sa braguette, elle sent déjà la bosse qui se forme dans le sous vêtement du jeune homme. Jane se lève avec le gémissement de mécontentement de Lisbon, et retire son jean, puis revient se positionner au dessus de Lisbon. Jane font sur la bouche de sa future amante et gémis d'anticipation, Lisbon qui commence a s'impatienter prend es devant et fait basculer Jane sous elle d'un coup puissant des hanche, elle commence a onduler des hanche sur le haut des cuisse de Jane qui commence a perdre le contrôle :

Jane :Doucement Teresa nous avons le temps

Lisbon :Désolé mais j'ai du mal a me retenir de te retirer le reste de tes vêtement maintenant

Jane :Oui j'ai vu sa Dit-il dans un petit rire

Lisbon laisse Jane revenir au dessus d'elle et lui laisser un traîner de baiser brûlant partant de sa bouche jusqu'au bord du soutient gorge rouge de Lisbon, « Que cette couleur lui va a ravir » se dit il, il passa ses mains dans son dos, et dégrafa se fin tissue et le balança dans la pièce sans se soucier de son point de chute. Il pris son sein droit dans sa bouche et lui mordilla le téton se qui fit gémir Lisbon puis il fit le même traitement au seins gauche, pendant se temps les mains de Lisbon étaient dans le dos de Jane et lui enfonçait les ongles dans la peau. Jane descend ses lèvres sur le ventre de Lisbon qui eu un frisson, se qui fait rire Jane qui descend encore plus vers son dernier sous vêtement. Lisbon le stop dans sa descente et lui remonte le visage pour embrasser ses lèvres qui lui manquai, puis elle retourne la situation en se mettant au dessus de Jane. Elle commence a lui embrasser les lèvres puis descend sur son torse muscler comme le laissait voir son polo de tout a l'heure, puis elle descend sur son ventre et passe ses doigt de chaque coté des hanches de Jane entre l'élastique de son boxer et sa peau, puis amorce une descente des plus sensuelle du sous vêtement masculin. Arriver en bas des jambes de son homologue masculin, Lisbon jeta le boxer comme Jane avait lancer son soutien gorge précédemment, et remonte vers le visage de Jane en gardant une main plus au sud. Jane laissait échapper des gémissement et voulant retirer lui aussi la dernière barrière qui les séparai de se qu'ils attendait depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de la maison de Lisbon. Une fois le dernier vêtement envoler, Jane se mis au dessus de Lisbon et se pencha a son oreille :

Jane :Je pense pas que j'arriverai a tenir les préliminaire Teresa

Lisbon :Moi non plus sa tombe bien lui dit-elle avec le sourire qu'il aime temps

Et sur ce, Lisbon embrassa Jane qui se plaça entre le jambe de celle ci et entra tout doucement en elle. Il resta immobile le temps que Lisbon s'habitue a son intrusion en elle et commença a se mouvoir quand Lisbon fit un mouvement du bassin, les vas et viens lents et régulier du début se font fureur et irrégulier et les souffles se font erratique tellement les sensations sont intense. Lisbon senti une chaleur bienfaisante au creux de son ventre et commence a transformer ses gémissement en petit cri, Jane lui savait qu'il allait bientôt partir mais voulait que Lisbon soit combler avant lui, alors il redoubla la vitesses de ses vas et viens et senti Lisbon enfoncer ses ongles dans la chaire de son dos et lui tirer les cheveux de son autre main, elle convulsait de plaisir tendis que Jane se libérait dans un gémissement grave et se déversant en Lisbon, se qui allongea la durer de leur orgasme :

Jane :Whoua, c'était …. Incroyable

Lisbon :Oui je ne te pensais pas si énergique mon cœur

Jane :Et moi je ne savait pas que tu était une telle tigresse mais j'aime sa

Lisbon :Et moi aussi, Dit on ne s'est pas protégé

Jane :Zut, mais je suis clean vu que avant toi il n'y as eu que ma femme

Lisbon :Et moi j'ai fait le test quand j'étaie avec Pike

Jane :Donc on ne seras pas obliger de mettre de préservatif les prochaine fois

Lisbon :Oui, euh par contre Patrick, tu t'imagine avec d'autre enfants ?

Jane :Je n'y ai jamais penser mais maintenant que j'ai trouver la femme de ma vie, je pense que je peux en vouloir pourquoi ma chérie ?

Lisbon :Bah parce que je ne prend pas la pilule

Jane :Alors écoute moi bien, on verra se qui se passe et même si tu tombe enceinte je serait la car je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour ça

Lisbon :Moi aussi mon cœur je t'aime

PDV Lisbon

Cela fait 2 semaine que Jane et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble, et tout le monde le sais on as pas voulu se cacher, se matin Jane me réveille avec des bisous dans le cou qui me font monter une chaleur que j'ai ressenti souvent en 2 semaine, mais une odeur vient me donner un haut le cœur et je saute du lit pour aller vomir au toilette, J'entends Jane inquiet derrière moi qui me demande se que j'ai :

Jane :Mon amour qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lisbon :Je sais pas j'ai eu un haut le cœur en sentant une odeur

Jane :Aller viens c'est passer je t'es préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour la première journée de repos que l'on passe ensemble

Lisbon :Merci mon chéri

Fin PDV Lisbon

Arriver dans la chambre Lisbon s'assoit sur le lit et Jane lui met le plateau sur les genoux, Elle prend sa tasse de café et en l'approchant de sa bouche elle eut un autre haut le cœur :

Lisbon :Mon cœur ?

Jane :Oui ?

Lisbon :Je croit que c'est a cause du café que j'ai des haut le cœur

Jane :Comment ça ?

Lisbon :Bah je viens de vouloir faire comme d'habitude en sentant l'odeur de mon café et sa ma refait pareil

Jane :Tu veux du thé ou du chocolat chaud ?

Lisbon :Je veux bien un chocolat s'il te plaît

Jane :Tout de suite mon amour

Il sort du lit et embrasse Lisbon avant d'aller lui faire son chocolat, pendant se temps la Lisbon se pose des question, elle est en retard d'une semaine pour ses règles, et s'inquiète malgré que Jane lui ai dit qu'il serait la elle se demande quand même si sa ne le dérangerais pas, Jane revient avec son chocolat. Deux jour plus tard Lisbon a rendez vous pour une prise de sang, elle reçoit les résultats le lendemain matin, elle ouvre l'enveloppe et malgré elle une petite larme de joie tombe sur sa joue et oui elle a 38 ans et elle voulait des enfants donc vaux mieux maintenant que jamais, elle ne sais pas comment l'annoncer a Jane, sans le savoir qu'elle le sait déjà :

Lisbon :Patrick j'ai quelques chose a te dire, mais je sais pas comment

Jane :Dit moi et ne t'inquiète pas

Lisbon :Je … je... nous allons êtres parents dans un peu plus de 8 mois

Jane :Mais c'est géniale,

Lisbon :C'est vrai tu est heureux ?

Jane :Oui je t'aime et je sais que tu voulais des enfants et moi tu es la seule femme avec qui je veux des autres enfant et je sais que on as tout les deux des age avancer et que c'est maintenant ou jamais alors oui je veux cette enfant avec toi

Lisbon :Je t'aime mon amour

Elle lui saute au cou et lui enlève ses vêtement en les déchirant et s'en suit une séance de câlin.

8Mois pus tard a la maternité

Jane :Aller mon amour pousse,

Lisbon :TAIS TOI PAR PITIER PATRICK TAIT TOI

Jane :D'accord mon cœur je me tais

Lisbon :AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Infirmière :Poussez Madame poussez

Lisbon :AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Infirmière :Il arrive encore un peu, je l'ai , tien -dit elle a sa collègue, bon l'autre arrive il y a moins d'effort a faire madame aller y poussez

Lisbon :AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Infirmière :C'est bon je l'ai

Jane :Ah, Ils vont bien, et c'est quoi ?

Infirmière :Le premier c'est une fille et le deuxième un garçon dit elle en les mettant sur le ventre de Lisbon

Jane :Ils sont magnifique ma chérie, notre fille te ressemble sauf qu'elle est bonde

Lisbon :et notre fils ressemble trait pour trait a son père mais avec les cheveux brun au moins on pourra pas dire que je t'es tromper mon amour

Jane :Non ça c'est sur

Infirmière :Vous avez les prénom ?

Jane :Oui notre fille c'est Maya Charlotte Jane et le garçon Andrew Kimball Jane, Je vais prevenir les autre mon ange je revient

Lisbon :d'accord fait vite

Jane arrive dans a salle d'attente où, Cho et Fisher qui sont en couple sont accompagner des deux Rigsby, de Abott, Wylie et d'autre

Jane :Je suis papa

Grace :C'est quoi alors ?

Jane :Une fille et un garçon

Cho :Tu fait pas les chose a moitier vieux frère

Il retourne dans la chambre où Lisbon tiens sa fille dans ses bras, Jane viens s'asseoir a coter de sa compagne et prend leurs fils dans ses bras :

Grace :Oh il sont trop mignon

Wayne :Oui c'est Jane tout cracher le petit avec les cheveux de Lisbon

Kim :et la petit c'est Lisbon avec les cheveux de Jane

Cho :Bah au moins on voie que Lisbon n'as pas tromper Jane

Lisbon :J'ai dit la même chose

Abott :Alors que sont les prénoms de ces jeunes gens ?

Lisbon :Alors voici Maya Charlotte Jane et on voudrait que Grace et Wayne vous soyer ses parrain et marraine

Grace :Oui on vieux bien dit-elle les larmes au yeux

Jane :et voici Andrew Kimball Jane

Cho :Comme moi

Jane :et oui et on voudrait savoir si Toi et Kim voudrez être ses parrain et marraine

Cho :Oh oui bien sur et le temps qu'on y est Kim et moi on as 1 annonce a faire

Tous :Allez y

Kim :On seras parents dans 7 mois

Tous :Félicitation

Cho et Kim :merci

Jane :Mon cœur, tout a l'heure avant que les petits nous interrompe au restaurant je voulais te demander quelques chose que j'ai en tête depuis quelques semaine

Lisbon :oui va s'y mon amour

Jane :Teresa, on se connait depuis maintenant 12 ans, sa va faire un an que nous somment ensemble mais sa fait 12 ans que je suis amoureux de toi et, tu me comble de bonheur, toi, et nos enfants, alors pour montrer que nous somme une famille uni et aimante, je ne te poserais qu'une seule question, Teresa Lisbon veux tu devenir ma femme ?

Lisbon :Oui Patrick oui je veux t'épouser

5 mois plus tard ils se sont marier, et 2 ans après ils donnèrent un petit frère au jumeaux prénommé Andy Denis Jane.

Le soir de leurs 5 ème anniversaire de mariage, il allèrent au parc tout ensemble et il s'allongèrent dans l'herbe tous ensemble sous le bleu du ciel .


End file.
